dcuorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bagman Shango
A scientist who always had a criminal streak, but never enough to commit something truly atrocious himself. He is currently trying to develop biological weapons for the highest bidder in the most peculiar ways. Physical Description An imposing black man as large as he is smart, he often covers up his entire skin in a large coat and military pants. Even his face is obscured by lengthy dreadlocks and sunglasses. That would be because his skin is covered with strands of malleable bark that can displace itself to protect parts of the body that it does not normally protect. The bark is not only thick, but also extremely sturdy. History Naturally, Bagman Shango was not always known with this moniker. He used to be a particularly gifted student of biology named Sean Gossamer. Many wondered how someone like him could have possibly made it in university circles. He had no debts, could easily pay for his education yet had no scholarship and his parents were under the poverty line. He financed his education, strangely enough, with drug dealing. Even before the Exobytes arrived, he was fascinated by plants and their effects on the human mind. His mother used to wonder how he got the money, and when she found out, she threw a tantrum, which only made him shrug and laugh, as he just left and found himself an emancipated minor at the age of 16. Hired in a botanical garden, he kept his research and illicit activities undercover, sometimes stumbling onto particularly powerful meta-plants that he funneled into the hands of other ne'er-do-wells for a tidy sum. When Future Luthor released the Exobytes, he was unfortunately bitten by an exobyte carrying plant control powers and this is when he started to see more than just the potential for profit using his already considerable knowledge, but using that knowledge with a level of control over plants no normal scientist could ever possibly have. Using his illicit money, he built a private laboratory where he could develop his own powers and the various plants he would use to further his own fortune, and lay waste to his enemies. He has recently returned to Gotham City, where he has made a small splash by offing a poor customer who just couldn't afford his price using means that are unknown to the police. What he seeks is ways to further his biotechnology, either for his own financial benefit or to develop even further plant-based weaponry for the highest bidder. Powers He has an absurd level of control over plants, controlling their reactions, metabolism and fertility to scientific ends, but the scariest part has to be that he is constantly breeding several new strands of dangerous plants. Whether to harvest toxins, or outright sell them for use against superheroes, he does not care. His most famous creation is Cannibal Cannabis, a plant that lies in a chopped up state until a toxin triggered by fire is released, where it reforms and attacks anything that has flesh on them. He is also researching a way to make biological kryptonite radiation in plants and various other meta-related things.